


Crowe's Destiny Drabbles

by Crowe_The_Crow



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: is this how you do these things???, wew boy here we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowe_The_Crow/pseuds/Crowe_The_Crow
Summary: this is gonna be the place i put my destiny things when i get up off my ass and write them lol





	Crowe's Destiny Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This used to be part of the latest destcember series of prompts. because i am a lazy fucker and it's march, this is pretty much the only entry that will match up with those prompts.

The link between Guardian and Ghost is an odd and wonderful thing.   
Apollyon had once again come to the ruins of Ishtar Academy, hoping to probe its databanks once more in search of more knowledge- be it details on the Vex or something else, he had nothing but time and he wanted to see what else the Academy had hidden away beneath the rubble.

As always, Kih accompanied him, accessing the databases he couldn’t access with his own hands- words between them were few, but meaning was passed easily enough with simple movements. The AI of the Archives was apparently offline, and with it, all of the security systems in the databases- or at the very least, the ones that could stop a Ghost intrusion.   
_ “Hmm.” _ __  
_ “ _ **_Something Interesting?_ ** _ ” _ _  
_ __ “Just a few references in this file on the Vex. Something to do with some databases over in Freehold. might be worth checking out.”

_ “ _ **_Things in Freehold usually are._ ** _ ” _ __  
_ “Fair enough. Find anything interesting through that console?” _ __  
Apollyon tapped a few keys on said console. As with many things found in the archives, it was unfortunately mostly scientific data on the Vex and their structures- Interesting, to be sure, but none of it had any practical  _ use _ . Valuable in theory, but knowing some of the ins and outs of  _ how _ the Vex teleport or how they build their sometimes seemingly reality warping structures would not truly assist him in halting their teleportation or tearing down their structures.   
_ “ _ **_Nothing of particular use, unless you’d happen to be a Cryptarch.”_ **

Kih turned from one of the larger databases to focus on her Guardian.   
_ “Well…. I’m not a Cryptarch, but I happen to know a few. They might be interested.” _

_ “ _ **_I suppose so, yes. I don’t know what I expected from a research academy dedicated to the study of the Vex and their creations, but I will admit I am…. Slightly disappointed that there Isn’t any other kind of data here with any substance.”_ ** ****__  
A few key taps later, and his search of the archives was complete.   
_ “I know the feeling, Guardian. I expected at least a bit more than Vex data. All I managed to scrounge up here was references to things in other databases and….. What appears to be records of various instances of drama between academy staff. Guess we figured out what the AI here used to do for fun.” _

_ “ _ **_Well, everyone has something. Let's get out of here, damn Fallen will probably come digging around soon.”_ ** **_  
_ ** _ “Well, there are databanks further down in the Academy…” _

_ “ _ **_Not worth it. It’s a hotspot for the Fallen and the Vex, and if the Fallen haven’t already looted it, the Vex might have tampered with it in some way. Traveler knows they are more than capable of it.”_ **

_ “Very well.” _

Kih hovered back over to her Guardian’s side as he gathered his things and prepared to leave.   
_ “So where to next?” _

_ “ _ **_Well, you said there was something of interest in Freehold. That’s probably the next stop._ ** _ ”  _

In a flash of light, Apollyon transmatted back into his ship in orbit, already preparing to head off on the next hunt for knowledge.


End file.
